


My Sister is a Sissy

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: As a child, Galdio had to deal with many different things at home.One of those things is Iris constantly being afraid of something.





	My Sister is a Sissy

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for more sibling bonding/fluff, and somehow it ended with this fic. The title and the fic as a whole is loosely based off the poem of the same name by Jack Prelutsky. One part of the fic is actually taken from a cold opening of a cartoon show. Kudos to the person that figures it out.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes,and canon mistaken facts. I admit to you now Iris got hit with some ooc-ness for the fic to even work (like, I'm pretty sure even as a young kid, Iris isn't afraid of everything).

“GLADDY!”

Gladio was reading his history textbook at his small desk table, when Iris ran into his room, and hid underneath his bedroom sheets.

“What it is, Iris?”

“Something is in my closet!”

The twelve-year-old boy gently closed his book, and dragged his sister back into her room. Gladio saw that Iris’s closet is open a crack, so he pulls the door wide open.

“It’s just your toy dog, cat, and toad!”

“But what’s that thing near my moogle?”

Iris pointed to a small, fuzzy thing near the stuff moogle.

Gladio stick his head inside, and he quickly turned back to Iris.

“Get dad! We have a rat problem!”

* * *

 

“Gladdy!”

Gladio was reading the newly release Book 12 of the Terrible Happenstance series in the kitchen, when Iris ran into the room, and slide underneath the kitchen table, clinging onto his legs.

“What it is now, Iris?”

“I was playing in the living room when I got scared by a huge bug!”

Galdio gently closed his book. He got onto his knees so he could see Iris. “Where did you exactly see it?”

“It was right above the television! I think it was a spider!”

Gladio couldn’t help but smile. “Most spiders are harmless creatures. They eat bugs you know.”

“Are spiders the size of my hand with long legs harmless?”

Gladio’s smile quickly turned into a frown. “Iris, stay here. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

* * *

 

“GLADDY!”

Gladio was walking past the close bathroom door, when Iris soon ran past him and down the stairs. While she was fully dress, her hair was still soaking wet.

“You just ran past me!”

Iris quickly ran back up the stairs, and grabbed him by the hand. Soon the two of them were inside the bathroom. The floor was slippery, and the shower curtain was close.

“What it is now?”

“THIS!”

The young girl drew back the curtains, showing Gladio that somehow, a small worm made its way to their tub. It was wiggling around helplessly the small puddle of water.

“I’m… not even going to ask.”

* * *

 

“Gladdy!”

Gladio and Iris were at the park. The young girl wanted some fresh air, and Gladio wanted to finish reading Book Twelve of the Terrible Happenstance Series. He was hoping that nothing strange would happen to Iris today.

Boy, was he wrong.

Gladio slowly lowered his book to see Iris tugging at his sleeve, pointing to something in the distance. As he lowered the book further, he could see Iris pointing to two freaks dressed up in animal costumes -one bear, one chicken- and they were making out on a bench where the rest of the children could see. Brimming to the top with anger and disgust, Gladio closed his book.

“Iris, hold this for me please.”

* * *

“I don’t want to sound rude, but why is your sister afraid of almost everything?”

Gladio was in the Citadel, and several people saw Iris running towards their father, screaming that she saw a wasp inside the building. Gladio was about to join them when a visiting official asked him that question.

“I know she’s a kid, but she’s also an Amicitia. Your family isn’t supposed to be afraid of anything. After all, you serve the king and his family to die.”

The now thirteen-year-old Gladio stood up straight to show the bothersome man they were almost the same height.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Amicitia are always afraid of something.”

“Is that so? What is the Prince’s Shield terribly afraid of, then?”

With a straight face, Gladio pointed to the small speck of dot that was his sister.


End file.
